Resident Evil: Mass Viral Infection
by Sadistic Psychosis
Summary: In a new city, four teenagers must work together and fight against the new outbreak.
1. The Setting

Resident Evil: New Blood thirst

Disclaimer: The city and other ideas are the property of Capcom. (So, I could have thought of this, lol)

Rating: At the way it is going now, it is T for language, but you could have found out by yourself. Oh yeah, it will change most likely.

An Introduction to the End

"The city and people of the old Raccoon City had recuperated and after twelve long years of getting rid of memories, they are ready to work. The city was hell that was unleashed. Now class, I want everybody to write an essay on your thought of the history of Raccoon City. Seven pages double spaced, size twelve fonts. I am looking forward to it on Friday." The class left the room when the teacher dismissed them and the chatter of teenagers began. However, one particular student walked down the hall silently and stopped at a person's locker. As soon as he confronted the person, he threw a punch at his face.

Person: What the hell was that for Bryan? You're going to get it bitch!

Bryan: Oh yeah, just try.

They fought as the encouraging students in the hallway cheered on. As Bryan's adrenaline rose, he grabbed the person and threw him to the door.

Bryan: That's what you get Jake! For fucking me over!

Jake: Listen I had to. There was no choice!

Bryan gave no mercy as he pummeled Jake into the ground. A few moments after that, teachers and cops pulled them apart. Blood was on Bryan's shirt. But, it wasn't his. The crowd was ordered back into their classes as they moaned in disappointment. They knew that they were about to given a lecture that would take half of the class time. Bryan and Jake were taken into the Principle's office for consequences. Three students stood before the door laughing at Bryan. Edgar, Rose, and Maria proceeded to their class which so happened to be in the same room.

Edgar was an African American seventeen- year-old. He had black hair braided into cornrows and a muscular physique. Rose was a Mexican Japanese mix. Her hair was pulled back and her lean body was structured to make her look like a sexy individual. Maria had the same appearance except she had a tough look to her and she was only Mexican.

The city was New Raccoon City. Not much has changed, crime is up and security is up. As the teacher lectured, the three teenagers in the back conversed.

Edgar: Shit, Bryan gonna be in the cell for this.

Rose: Yeah, he messed up. Ever since, he got busted for possession of drugs and weapons

Maria: Wait, the drugs wasn't his, the gun was. But still don't make a difference anyways. So, what the hell are we gonna write. Raccoon City: fucked up freak show.

Rose: Yeah, zombies? What the hell is that? Do they actually think they were zombies? Psh, I could never believe that.

Maria: That is why it took them so long to recover.

The day ended as usual with equal or greater amount of homework. Edgar, Rose, and Maria were walking out of school looking exhausted.

Edgar: Man, school really does take a lot out of you. They really stick it up your ass until you can't take anymore.

Maria: Hey, let's go see what Bryan's doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark and somewhat humid cell made Bryan sick to his stomach. This reminded him that he had to eat. As his stomach grumbled, he paced back and forth. He knew he wasn't going to be bailed out for this. Ever since the last time he was there. But, he got Jake in the cell too. As he sat down again he heard the guard.

Guard: You got visitors.

Bryan got up anxiously and stared through the bar. His mother stood there. As he tried to explain, his mother interrupted.

Mother: You have done nothing but disappoint me Bryan. I think you should sit this one here and start to learn your mistakes. We don't have money to keep bailing you out.

Bryan: You know what my mistake was! Ever believing that you would have my back! I sit here improvising the perfect way to explain myself so I would not have trouble and this is what I get. That is bullshit. I don't even know whether to trust anybody anymore. Just leave, you should learn to believe in the people you love.

He sat down feeling shittier than ever. He sat in the shadow again in a glum and raged state. His mother left with a still expression.

_She couldn't even show her feelings about this. She always has to feel strong. Goddammit!_, Bryan thought as he looked at the ground

As Bryan continued to stare, pink Converse shoes appeared.

Bryan: Sup Maria, how's it going?

Maria: I'm alright, I guess. You?

Bryan: I'm good, hey where are the others?

Maria: Umm... They went to a Dunkin Donuts to get some coffee.

Bryan smiled and laughed. He never knew how attracted he was to her until then. She had a great personality and everything but, he couldn't, it was hard since they were friends for a long time. The silence was broken by two laughing people rushing in.

Edgar: Hey man, can you believe it? They let us in like nothing. You could sneak a gun in and bust out that easy.

Rose: So, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be here all day. You will be out tomorrow right? Because there is gonna be a party and it is gonna be the bomb man.

Bryan: Yeah, I'll be there. But, I need a ride. The cops impounded my car. I don't really care; it was a shitty ass car anyways.

Edgar: I'll tak...

Maria: I'll take you. Don't worry about.

Bryan: Alright then, I'll see ya guys tomorrow.

They started to leave. As they neared the door, Edgar yelled out.

Edgar: Don't get married bro!

Bryan: Man shove it up your ass.

Bryan laughed as he lay on the on the floor. The bed was way too dirty to sleep on.


	2. Newcomers

Resident Evil: New Blood Thirst

Disclaimer: I know, the city, characters, and most of the plot is property of Capcom. I am not responsible for plagiarizing and crap like that.

Rating: It is gonna be T for this page. Language. I hardly think you don't use language but rules are rules.

New Arrivals

The air swept against Kevin Ryman's hair, pushing it back. The helicopter was just landing on the platform and Kevin prepared to climb aboard. The chopper was filled with S.T.A.R.S members. Kevin was not much different. Top ranks in all tests and best personality. Too bad it went away every time he got drunk. His aiming turns to shit as his words slur to make invective. He went inside and asked for the mission.

Kevin: So, what's the mission?

Chief: We got you in Raccoon City my friend.

Kevin: Shit, last time I was there, I almost was eaten by a dog. And it wasn't a normal dog. Okay let's do this.

The chopper was moving fast as Kevin loaded up. He took a sub-machine gun with two clips, two magnum handguns, and his trusty .45 with an extra clip. He wrapped a sturdy cloth like material around his arms that went under his uniform.

S.T.A.R.S. member: Hey man, we are not gonna put you in a tomb.

Laughter could be heard on the other side. Kevin grabbed him by the neck and pushed him to the side.

Kevin: You're gonna be sorry once you find out something is turning you into a flesh-eating psycho. One scratch, one bite, you are dead and everyone else you meet. You are lucky, you are on my squad and you will listen to my orders.

The laughter stopped and the people started thinking of what he said. The word "dead" was not something they plan on being. They stared at each other. Some of them copied him and protected themselves and some just laughed a little more.

_Fine, just laugh. You will all be sorry. Once you see what I saw_, Kevin looked out the window and at Raccoon City. _God I wish I could forget that._

The chopper landed once more. The sight of the almost reconstructed city was making Kevin nauseated. He threw up a little and fell to his knees.

Chief: Maybe you should sit this one out. Last time we went here, you almost passed out.

Kevin: No! I could do this. It is just the thought of ripped flesh that overcame me. Don't worry about me.

He breathed in air and walked to his team.

Kevin: Okay team. Stick close and keep well aimed. No setbacks. The more efficiently we can finish, the sooner we can grab a few beers and relax. Alright we will take the west side of the school. Let's move out!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silent night made Bryan uneasy. He usually would hear partying classmates. Confused, he got up. As he looked through the bars, he saw people moving in the woods. He sat on the freezing floor and forced himself to rest.

As he woke from his slumber, Bryan heard the rattling of keys. The cell opened and he was set free. The brisk morning air motivated his senses. His curiosity rose when he passed the school. Two cops guarded the front entrance and three more patrolled the perimeter. Bryan shrugged and continued his walk. The walk was not long at all. It was the waiting he had to do. Edgar did not come back. Bryan wondered where he would be. Maria was walking to Edgar's house too. He stood up. He abruptly asked, "Have you seen Edgar lately?" Maria shook her head and sat on the doormat.

Maria then tried to recollect the last time he was seen, "He was near the school the last time I saw him. Hey, everybody doesn't come out that often."

Bryan began to return to the school. Maria followed automatically. As they approached the school entrance, three bullets broke through the glass and into outside. Bryan dived as he moved Maria out of the way.

Bryan was shocked, "What the hell was that! The two teenagers ran to the back of the school.

They hid in bushes as they saw a S.W.A.T. looking team split into two parties. He knew something was going on. It was his turn to find out.

Kevin was outraged. His eyes seemed to be piercing his team member. The S.T.A.R.S. team has never made much mistakes and Kevin was not going to tolerate it.

Kevin scolded, "You dumb piece of shit! What the hell was that? That was a civilian. If this city finds out about this scenario, they are going to freak! We already got a reporter trying her best to reveal this. A student is also trying to find out about this. We cannot jeopardize our mission. A staticky radio broke the silence as the voice of an old man came in.

"Kevin. You there? This is your sergeant speaking. We need you to take the team into the basement where they will scavenge for a teenager who has snuck in the area. Move out."

Kevin looked at everybody and then back to the radio. He replied.

"Alright Mark. Sure can do."


End file.
